This invention relates to a joint member and/or a method of forming a nosing. The joint system herein described can also be used as a nosing system and has been devised particularly though not necessarily solely for use in jointing operations in concrete floors.
Conventional industrial concrete floors require a joint system to initially control shrinkage and promote the resulting cracking to a predetermined grid system. These joints later act as temperature and movement control joints as well. At present, common methods of sealing these joints are to seal the joint with an elastomeric sealant with a movement capacity which is normally in the region of .+-.25%. Such a sealant properly placed can accommodate most normal temperature movements, however being elastomeric, the sealant is not hard enough to provide support to the concrete edge which then can suffer progressive damage from floor traffic. Alternatively the joint can be sealed with an epoxy type sealant with some flexibility. This solution gives support to the concrete edges, however in many instances the degree of flexibility of the sealant (.+-.10%) is insufficient to cope with the joint movements experienced, and failure of the joint occurs by the sealant tearing away from the concrete. Again progressive damage then can occur from floor traffic. Thirdly the joint can be sealed with a mortar type filler which has no flexibility, and a low degree of adhesion. Movement creates a gap between the filler and the concrete edge and this edge is then prone to progressive damage from floor traffic.
Obviously each of these three systems has limitations 5 and disadvantages.